Youth of the Nation
by Bahata
Summary: One shot Song fic done to P.O.D ' Youth of the nation. This is my first song fic so be nice! R


" Bye mom!" Tina yelled rushing out of the door jumping on her skate board.  
  
Last day of the rest of my life I wish I would've known Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care Or thank my pops for all the talks And all the wisdom he shared  
  
" Hey! Tina!" Yugi yelled trying to catch up.  
  
" Hey hun." Tina stoped and kicked her skate bored up and grabed it, Also leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do Everyday, the same routine Before I skate off to school But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest Instead of taking a test I took two to the chest  
  
When they got to school it was like anyother day, At lunch Kiaba glared daggers at his X , His X being Tina.  
  
" Fuck off rich boy!" Tina shouted as her and Yugi walked hand and hand down the halls. " See you after school ok? I got a test to take."  
  
" Yup." Yugi blushed. He seemed to be new at this whole datin thing. She leaned over andsoftly kissed him causing him to flush. ' He is so cute when he does that.' She smiled and walked into the laidies room.  
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming Everybody was running But I couldn't hear nothing Except gun blasts, it happened so fast I don't really know this kid Even though I sit by him in class  
  
" Later Yug!" She sjhouted as she disapeerd into the bathroom only to come face to face with a hand gun. "What are you doing!"  
  
" Shut up!" He yelled shaking his head and pointing the gun at her chest.  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation Little Suzy, she was only twelve She was given the world With every chance to excel Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell She might act kind of proud But no respect for herself  
  
" Whats wrong with you man!" Tina yelled backing up agenst the door.  
  
" I said shut up!" He fired the gun sending two bullets into her chest. She flew back agenst the door sliding across the floor.But she couldn't hear nothing.  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places The same situations Just different faces Changed up her pace since her daddy left her Too bad he never told her She deserved much better  
  
Everyone started screamin but she couldn't hear nothing.Yugi turned around when he heard the shot and went running to the bathroom.  
  
" Tina!!!" He found her laying on the ground unconiouse. When he saw who did it he couldn't belive it. There he was laying dead after shouting himself in the head.  
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her Too bad he never told her She deserved much better Johnny boy always played the fool He broke all the rules So you would think he was cool  
  
" Tina, Can you hear me. Hang on!" Yugi looked up. " Someone get help!" Tina eyes flutterd open and she let out a pained groan.  
  
" Yugi?" He looked down and saw her blood shot eyes and blood spilling from her mouth.  
  
He was never really one of the guys No matter how hard he tried Often thought of suicide It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends He put his life to an end They might remember him then You cross the line and there's no turning back Told the world how he felt With the sound of a gat  
  
" Yugi!" She started crying and grabed his hand. She couldn't see anymore. " I cant see everything so dark." she whisberd squeezing his hand.  
  
" Tina." He griped her hand. As a few parametics ran up and checked her pulse.  
  
" Come on we have to get her to the hosbital." One of them said pulling Yugi away from her.  
  
" Yugi!" Tina cried not leting go of his hand.  
  
" Get her on the strecher." One of them said pulling her onto it.  
  
Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim No matter what you say It don't take away the pain That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies Don't nobody know why It's the blind leading the blind  
  
AS the operrated on her in the hospital Yugi said coverd in her blood in the waiting room, along with her friends and family.  
  
He couldn't hear anything as the Docter walked out with a pale grave look on his face. He shook his head And Yugi looked around and saw Tina's mother fall into her fathers arms and cry. Yugi fell back onto the chair with his eyes wide.  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes Will it ever make sense Somebody's got to know There's got to be more to life than this There's got to be more to everything I thought exists  
  
At her funaral Yugi stood there leting a singel tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Tina Roxanne Martin,  
  
1989-2006  
  
May she live forever in the hearts of those who loved her.  
  
AS he looked at her grave stone he felt as if his world was coming to an end. 


End file.
